Jesse's Motorcycle
by liottamark
Summary: Michelle attempts to ride her uncle's new motorcycle with negative results


Jesse's Motorcycle

Quick author's note: This takes place around the midpoint of what could've been a potential ninth season of the original series

It was a typical busy Saturday afternoon in the Tanner household and nine year old Michelle was in the middle of an intense game on the Super Nintendo when her five year old cousins Nicky and Alex came into the living room.

"What'cha doing, cousin?" asked Nicky.

"Playing Super Mario World." Michelle answered.

"Can we play?" asked Alex.

"Sorry boys, but this game's a little hard for you right now." said Michelle. "You can play when you get a bit older." The twins frowned before giving Michelle the puppy dog look.

"You can try that all you want, but you're not playing." said Michelle firmly. "You can watch, though." The twins started to sit down beside their cousin when they heard Jesse yelling from outside.

"Hey boys, come here! I want to show you something!" he cried.

"Let's see what Daddy wants." said Nicky and the twins ran outside.

"I'm coming with you." said Michelle. She pressed the pause button on her game controller and followed her cousins out the door.

"What is it, Uncle Jesse?" she asked.

"Feast your eyes on my brand new motorcycle." said Jesse proudly. "The previous owner was moving and couldn't keep it so he let me have it."

"That was nice of him." said Michelle.

"I'll say." said Jesse. "It purrs like a kitten. Watch." He started up the engine and the bike roared to life.

"What do you think guys?" he asked as he powered off his new baby.

"Cool bike, Daddy." said Alex.

"You're right, son. This is one cool bike." said Jesse. "And she's all mine."

"Where are you going to put it, Uncle Jesse?" asked Michelle.

"Well I haven't figured that part out yet." said Jesse. He then saw his two boys trying to climb onto the seat.

"Woah, hold it boys." he said and he grabbed his kids off the bike. "I know you love the bike, but it's not a toy. Things like this need extra special care, so neither of you are to touch this thing under any circumstances. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Daddy." said Nicky.

"That goes for you too, shorty." said Jesse. "You don't touch this thing either. Got it?"

"You got it dude." said Michelle.

"All right, now I'm going to head down to the store to get some paint so I can give this thing a little touch up before I use it. Danny and Becky are out going over things for next week's Wake Up San Francisco shows and Stephanie's out at the mall with Gia. I'll be back in about an hour or so." He grabbed his motorcycle jacket and headed down the sidewalk. Meanwhile, Michelle and the boys went back inside the house.

"I'm going back to my game. You guys play with Joey downstairs." said Michelle. The twins ran toward the basement and Michelle resumed Super Mario World. About an hour later, however, she grew bored and turned off the game. This time, however, she remembered to turn the system off before ejecting the cartridge.

"I wonder what I could do now." she said. She then noticed that her uncle had been in such a rush when he had left for the store earlier that he had forgotten to close the door. She smiled and got an idea. She ran toward the bike and got onto the seat with no trouble at all.

"I know Uncle Jesse said not to touch this, but he's not here." she said with a grin. She looked around for the start button before finally finding it. The bike made the exact same noise it had made earlier when Jesse had first powered it on.

"I wonder how you drive this thing." she said. She fumbled around before finding the gear shift. Although she only raised it slightly, the bike still took off at a speed that Michelle wasn't used to.

"Woah baby!" she cried as the bike zoomed into the house and sped toward the wall beside the fireplace. Michelle screamed, and the next thing she knew, the bike hit the wall which sent her flying off the seat and onto the couch.

"That was close." she said. She got off the couch and went over to the bike. What she saw next made her open her mouth wide open.

"Oh no." she said as she looked at the bike. The back tire was fine, but the front tire was flattened.

"Maybe nobody will notice." she said. It was at that exact moment that the twins came running into the room. When the saw the bike inside the house, their mouth dropped open in shock.

"Oh, hi guys." said Michelle sheepishly.

"There's a motorcycle in the living room." said Nicky.

"Oh, so there is." said Michelle. "You two are really in for it."

"But we didn't do this." said Alex.

"Try telling that to your dad when he sees this." said Michelle. Joey came in next, and his mouth dropped open too.

"There's a motorcycle in the living room!" he cried.

"I just said that." said Nicky.

"Michelle, are you all right?" asked Joey.

"Don't worry, Joey. I'm fine." said Michelle.

"Hello? Anyone here?" called a voice.

"But I don't think Uncle Jesse's going to be fine." said Michelle. She grabbed her cousins and the three of them hid behind the couch as Jesse walked in holding a jar of blue paint.

"Some idiot at the store wanted to sell me pink paint." he said. "I just looked at him and said 'It's not a girl's bike, huh.'"

"He was probably some new employee that for some reason doesn't know how to tell the difference between boy's bikes and girl's bikes." said Joey.

"That's what I told him." said Jesse. "At least I got the color I wanted, so now I can start painting my baby." He was about to open the jar when he saw his bike scrunched up against the wall.

"Joseph, two questions." he said. "One, how did my bike get into the house? And two, who's responsible for this?"

"The answer to both is I don't know." said Joey.

"Well I think I have a good idea." said Jesse. "Clearly, someone was riding this thing after I specifically said no and I bet I know who it is." A small brown pant leg and white sneaker popped out from behind the couch.

"I'm no detective, Jess, but I believe that shoe belongs to Nicky." said Joey.

"I believe you're right." said Jesse and he slowly inched toward the back of the couch.

"Quick, pull yourself back." whispered Michelle. Nicky tried to do so, but it was too late. Jesse's hand was clutching his son's ankle.

"All right you two, get out from behind there." said Jesse. The two boys followed their dad over to where the bike was now sitting.

"All right, what did you two little ankle biters do to my bike?" He asked sternly.

"We didn't do anything, Daddy." said Alex.

"Oh really. Care to explain then how my bike ended up in the living room?" said Jesse angrily. Nicky and Alex didn't have any words.

"I'm very disappointed in the two of you." said Jesse. "I explicitly told you not to touch this and you guys went and totalled it. It was brand new too! I don't destroy your stuff, do I?"

"We're sorry, Daddy." said Nicky. The twins tried to hug Jesse, but he brushed them off.

"Hugs and apologies aren't enough this time, fellas." he said. "You boys could've gotten seriously hurt. I want both of you in your rooms right now." They tried to give another I'm sorry look to their dad but he just pointed to the stairs.

"Go! Now!" he ordered. The boys sadly slumped up the stairs and Michelle came out from behind the couch. She had heard everything.

"Don't you think you were a little rough on them, Uncle Jesse?" she asked.

"They're lucky I didn't turn them into motorcycle grease." said Jesse. "And when Danny sees this, he's going to flip."

"Face it Jess, your kids are twin versions of Dennis the Menace." said Joey.

"Don't compare a stupid cartoon character to my two sons." said Jesse and he smacked Joey in the back of the head. Meanwhile, Stephanie and Gia were out shopping for new clothes like most teenage girls usually do.

"What do you think of this sweater?" asked Stephanie as she held it up.

"It's not bad, but it's a little bland." said Gia. "If you really want to impress the guys at school on Monday, get one of these." She showed Stephanie a black gothic outfit.

"My dad would never approve of that." said Stephanie.

"How do you know?" asked Gia.

"When DJ tried to dress maturely at the start of her seventh grade year, Dad made her wear something more appropriate." said Stephanie.

"I don't think I knew you back then, did I?" asked Gia.

"No, you didn't." said Stephanie. She out the gothic outfit back and paid for the sweater she had already picked out. They were about to leave when they passed by a video game store.

"Hey look, Gia, they've got some cool stuff in there." said Steph. Gia just glared at her.

"I'm not a video game person." she said.

"Relax, I'm getting something in there for Michelle." said Stephanie. "She loves video games." She grabbed the box for Super Mario World 2, paid for the game and then the girls left the mall. Back at home, Danny and Becky had returned from their meeting.

"Jesse, we're back." said Danny.

"How'd your meeting go?" asked Jesse.

"It went pretty well." said Danny. "All of our guests that we have lined up for next week are able to come on, so it's all good. How did things go over here?"

"It went relatively well except for one small accident." said Jesse. Danny didn't like the sound of that, so he ran over to where Jesse's damaged bike was sitting. He was speechless.

"How did this thing get into my living room?" He asked.

"Through the door." said Joey.

"You know, I seem to recall something similar to this happening about six years ago." said Danny.

"Only it involved me, Stephanie and a car named Rosie." said Joey.

"The important thing, though, is that nobody got hurt." said Danny and he went into the kitchen to get dinner started. While he was doing that, Stephanie came through the back door.

"Hi, Dad." she said.

"Hey honey." said Dad. "How'd your shopping go?"

"It went pretty good." said Stephanie. "I got myself some new outfits and I even got something for Michelle." She went upstairs to put her things away and then she saw her little sister under the bed.

"Michelle, what are you doing under there?" asked Stephanie.

"Hiding." said Michelle.

"Who are you hiding from?" said Stephanie.

"Uncle Jesse." said Michelle.

"Michelle, get out from under there." said Stephanie. Michelle slowly crawled out and sat on the bed. "Why would you be hiding from Uncle Jesse?"

"Well, I sort of wrecked his motorcycle." said Michelle.

"Did you tell him that?" asked Stephanie.

"I don't know how." said Michelle. "I'm worried that he'll stop loving me."

"Uncle Jesse may lose his temper once in a while, but he would never stop loving you." said Stephanie. "I was worried that Joey wouldn't love _me_ anymore after I drove his car into the kitchen. Do you remember that at all?"

"No." said Michelle. "I was only three years old then."

"Well I remember." said Stephanie.

"What did you do?" asked Michelle.

"I ran away to Aunt Becky's house to hide from Joey, but then Dad assured me that no matter what I do, him, Joey and Uncle Jesse will always love me." said Stephanie.

"Do you think if I tell Uncle Jesse what happened to his motorcycle, he'll get mad?" asked Michelle in a worried tone.

"He probably will get a little mad at first." said Stephanie.

"I hope he doesn't stop loving me." said Michelle.

"I don't think that's going to happen." said Stephanie and then she pulled out a Super Nintendo game box out of her shopping bag.

"I got this for you at the mall today and thought you'd like it." she said.

"I love it." said Michelle. "I want to start playing this."

"You can play it later. Right now, we have to help Dad with dinner." said Stephanie and the two girls made their way downstairs. A little while later, everyone was enjoying the wonderful meal Danny had prepared.

"This is really good, Danny. What exactly did you make?" Joey wondered.

"Borscht soup." said Danny. "I know you guys are used to pizza and burgers and things like that, but tonight, I thought I would try something different. What do you all think?"

"I think you should make stuff like this more often." said Stephanie.

"Thanks, honey." said Danny. Jesse was trying to get the boys to eat the new food.

"Now boys, you've never had this before so I understand that you might not like it." He said. "I'll tell you what, though. Just take a couple of bites and if you don't like it, you don't have to eat it." He fed them each a couple of spoonfuls, but the weird looks on their faces indicated that they didn't like the dish.

"All right, you don't like it, that's fine." said Jesse. "But what's not fine is what you guys did to my bike today. You're both going to help me pay for the repairs on it."

"Jess, they're only five. They don't have any money." said Becky.

"She's right." said Jesse. "All right then, new punishment. No TV for either of you for two weeks."

"Hold it, Uncle Jesse." said Michelle. "It's not right for Nicky and Alex to be punished for something that they didn't do." Everyone couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Michelle, what are you talking about?" asked Danny.

"They weren't the ones who wrecked Uncle Jesse's motorcycle." said Michelle.

"Well if they didn't do it, then who did?" asked Joey. Michelle sighed and let out the truth.

"I did it." she said. "I was starting to get bored from playing my video game all day, so I wanted to try something exciting and fun. But I guess I took it a little too far. I'm sorry, Uncle Jesse." She wrapped her arms around her uncle and gave him a big hug.

"Michelle, it took a lot of courage to admit that." said Jesse. "But that doesn't change the fact that you disobeyed me by riding my bike after I specifically said not to touch it. And it's not the first time you've touched my things after I told you not to. Remember that one time when I told you not to touch my recording equipment and you did it anyway?"

"No, I don't remember that at all." said Michelle.

"I do. You were only five at that time." said Jesse. "I yelled at you and you ran away to Teddy's house. Do you remember that part at all?"

"That I do remember." said Michelle.

"The point your uncle Jesse's trying to get across to you is that when he tells you not to touch things that belong to him, you should listen." said Danny.

"I will." said Michelle. "Do you still love me, Uncle Jesse?"

"Of course I do." said Jesse. "So you made a mistake, but we live and learn. Right, Danny?"

"Right." said Danny.

"Okay boys, I guess you're off the hook." said Jesse.

"Yay!" cried the twins.

"Boys, not so loud." said Becky.

"Now Michelle, although I'm proud of you for admitting the truth to your uncle Jesse, I am disappointed that you disobeyed him by even attempting to ride that thing in the first place." said Danny. "You could've been hurt really badly."

"I know." said Michelle.

"Now I want you to promise me that you'll never try anything crazy like that again." said Danny.

"I promise." said Michelle and she hugged her dad. "I have to be punished for this, don't I?" Danny nodded his head.

"No video games for the next week." he said sternly. "Does that sound fair?"

"I guess so." said Michelle. Later that night as she was getting ready for bed, Stephanie came in to see her.

"So, does Uncle Jesse still love you?" asked Stephanie.

"Yes he does." said Michelle.

"See, I told you so." said Stephanie.

"I guess I didn't have anything to worry about after all." said Michelle.

"Exactly." said Stephanie. "By the way, how's the video game I got you?"

"I'll get back to you on that in about a week." said Michelle.

"Let me guess. Dad grounded you." said Stephanie. Michelle nodded her head.

"To be fair, I kind of deserved to be punished." said Michelle. "I had no business riding Uncle Jesse's bike in the first place."

"The important thing, though, is that you're all right." said Stephanie. She kissed Michelle, turned off the light and left the room.

"I'm never riding any motorcycle ever again." thought Michelle.

The End


End file.
